


Build God, Then We'll Talk

by charleybradburies



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Flirting, Girls with Guns, Guns, POV Female Character, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship, Shooting Guns, Shooting Range, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash100 drabble tag #6 (#98): Amanda/Berlin: Guns</p><p>Title is that of a Panic! at the Disco song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build God, Then We'll Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



She’s not the world’s best flirter - certainly nothing compared to her sister - but Amanda can manage herself. She’s not unattractive, she’s rather clever, and when she brings it she’s got a killer smile, even if it’s not complemented by a universally adored fashion sense.

She’s not all that slow on her feet, either - including when she happens upon the object of her as-of-yet unspoken affections at the shooting range. 

“Hey, Berlin? You think you could help me with my aim?” 

Even beneath her protective goggles, Amanda’s eyes water from the dirt kicked up when Berlin stops in her tracks.

An about-face and change veers her to the other woman’s side, claiming willingness to help and brimming with intent to show off; proper stance brings her chest tightly pressed to Amanda’s back, arms curling around her to position the two women and the Winchester. 

Yeah, Amanda’s got this flirting thing covered.


End file.
